vietnamwarfandomcom-20200214-history
Type 59
| manufacturer=First Inner Mongolia Machinery Factory, Norinco | production_date=1958 - 1980 | number=9,500 | crew=4 | length= (hull) | width= | height= | weight= | armour=20 - 203 mm | primary_armament=100 mm rifled gun | secondary_armament=2 x Type 59T 7.62 mm coaxial machine gun, Type 54 12.7 mm air-defence machine gun | engine=Model 12150L V-12 liquid cooled diesel | engine_power=520 hp (390 kW) | suspension=torsion bar | speed= | pw_ratio=14.44 hp/tonne | vehicle_range=450 km, 600 km with external tanks }} The Type 59 (Chinese industrial designation: WZ120) main battle tank is a Chinese produced version of the Soviet T-54A tank, an improvement over the ubiquitous T-54/55. The first vehicles were produced in 1958 and it was accepted into service in 1959, with serial production beginning in 1963. Approximately 9,500 of the tanks were produced by the time production ended in 1980 with approximately 5,500 serving with the Chinese armed forces. The tank formed the backbone of the Chinese People's Liberation Army until early 2000s (decade) with an estimated 5,000 of the later Type 59-I and Type 59-II variants in service in 2002. The Type 59 was modified several times during its service with the replacement of the 100 mm Type 59 rifled gun with a 105 mm rifled gun. It was also the basis of several later Chinese tank designs including the Type 69 and Type 79 tanks. Description Essentially the Type 59 is identical to the early production Soviet T-54As, however there are some key differences. The Type 59 was not originally fitted with the infrared searchlight or main gun stabilization of the T-54. The Type 59 has a conventional post-war layout with the fighting compartment at the front, an engine compartment at the rear, and a cast dome-shaped gun turret in the centre of the hull. The hull is welded steel varying in thickness between 99 mm on the front lower glacis to 20 mm on the hull floor. The turret varies from 39–100 mm thick. The driver sits in the front left of the hull, and is provided with hatch immediately above his seat, which opens to the left. The driver has two pop-up vision blocks which give coverage ahead and slightly to the right when buttoned up. The commander sits in the turret along with the gunner and loader. The commander's hatch is on the turret left, with the gunner sitting forward and below him. The loader sits on the right of the turret and has a hatch above him. The turret has a non-rotating floor, which complicated the crew's operations. The turret mounts a rifled 100 mm Type 59 cannon, for which 34 rounds are typically carried. A Type 59T 7.62 mm machine gun is mounted coaxially with the main gun. A Type 54 12.7 mm anti-aircraft machine gun (a Chinese copy of the Russian 12.7 mm M1938/46 DShKM) is provided above the gunner's hatch for which 200 rounds is carried. Additionally a Type 59T 7.62 mm bow machine gun is provided for the driver, which fires through a very small hole in the center of the glacis. 3,500 rounds of 7.62 mm ammunition are normally carried. The turret has a powered traverse mechanism that is probably comparable to the T-54 traverse mechanism which can rotate the turret through 360 degrees in 21 seconds. Very early models of the Type 59 gun had manual elevation gear, later replaced with a powered system which allowed the gun to be aimed at between +17 and -4 degrees (the average depression for Western tanks is -10, which allows for better usage of hull-down tactics). Later models added vertical stabilization to make firing on the move practical. An infrared searchlight based night vision system was retrofitted to the tank with infrared periscope for the commander gunner and driver. The tank is powered by a Model 12150L V-12 liquid cooled diesel engine, which develops 520 horsepower at 2,000 rpm. The engine feeds a manual gearbox with five forward and one reverse gear. A total of 815 litres of diesel can be carried internally in the tank, with a further 400 litres carried externally giving a maximum road range of 600 kilometers, or approximately 430 km using only internal fuel. The tank has five road wheels on each side with a prominent gap between the first and second road wheel. The track is driven by a drive sprocket at the rear, with an idler at the front. It is notable that there are no return rollers. The suspension is a torsion bar system. Engine exhaust is on the left fender. Ammunition is stored inside the turret, which increases the odds of a catastrophic secondary explosion should the tank's interior be penetrated by enemy fire. Crew survivability is hence low. (Gelbart 1996:16) History After the signing of Sino-Soviet Treaty of Friendship, Alliance, and Mutual Assistance, the Soviets agreed to assist China in building a tank manufacturing facility to manufacture the T-54A MBT in 1956. Initially, the tanks were assembled with Soviet-supplied parts, which were gradually replaced by Chinese-made components. The tank was accepted into service by the PLA in 1959, and given the designation Type 59. Over the years, the Type 59 design was enhanced with various domestically developed and western technologies; When the PLA captured a Soviet T-62 during the Sino-Soviet border conflict in 1969, improvements based on the T-62 were incorporated into the Type 59 design to become the Type 69 MBT. The Type 69 was further upgraded with western technology and became the Type 79 MBT. The Type 59 was therefore, the first in China's first-generation of main battle tanks, the Type 79 being the last. The Type 79 was superseded by the Type 80 second-generation MBT. The Type 59 MBT is also known as WZ-120 by its manufacturer. Over 10,000 were produced between 1959 to mid 1980s,. This tank gained worldwide infamy after the "Tank Man" incident in 1989. The Type 59, and its successor, the Type 69, were widely exported, with thousands sold overseas. Today an estimated 5,000 Type 59 MBTs remain in PLA inventory, but its being supplemented by the more capable Type 96 and Type 99 MBTs. Variants in the middle of the barrel.]] Type 59 Tanks at the border during the Albania-Yugoslav border incident (1999).]] Type 59 The basic variant, a T-54A clone without IR searchlight. Entered production in 1957. Type 59-I Improved variant fitted with a Type 69-II 100 mm rifled gun, as well as a laser rangefinder, hydraulic servo-system, primitive fire-control system, automatic fire suppression system, and rubber track skirt. The Type 59-I includes several versions with different armour and fire control configurations. Type 59-II Manufacturer designation WZ-120B. Mounts the 105 mm Type 81 rifled gun design provided by Austria (a copy of the Royal Ordnance L7), distinguished by the fume extractor midway on the barrel, rather than on the muzzle. Other improvements include new radio and fire suppression system. Produced from 1982 to 1985. Type 59-IIA Fitted with thermal sleeve for 105 mm gun and some composite armor. Variants include MBT, command tank, and made of plastic armour include: B59G and BW120K. The BW120K is fitted with an indigenously developed 120 mm smoothbore gun comparable in general performance to the Rheinmetall 120 mm gun used on the German Leopard 2, American M1A1/A2 Abrams, and other current western main battle tanks. Type 59D Also known as WZ-120C. The Type 59D was developed in the 1990s. Instead of replacing all ageing Type 59s in service with newer models, the PLA decided that they should be upgraded with new technologies to meet the requirements for future land battle. The Type 59D is fitted with explosive reactive armour, a new tank gun, passive night vision, and new fire control. The 12150L diesel engine was also replaced by a 580 hp 12150L7 engine. Variants include Type 59D and Type 59D1. Sudan's Military Industry Corporation (MIC) may have licensed the T-59D for domestic production as the Al-Zubair 2 tank. Type 59P Advanced variant built for the export market, with many high-tech components found in modern third-generation tanks. Type 59G A heavily modernized variant approaching 3rd-generation standards with a new welded turret similar to the Type 96G replacing the original cast turret and a 125mm main gun with semi-automatic loader. In service with PLA and recently ordered by Bangladesh Army. Around 300 Type 59G will be procured and upgraded by the Bangladesh Army. Type 62 Light Tank In late 1950s, the PLA submitted requirements for a light tank more suitable for operations in China's southern region. Development on the new Type 62 tank began in 1958, which was a scaled-down Type 59 MBT with simplified equipment. The Type 62 light tank entered batch production in 1963, and approx. 800 were produced by 1978. The Type 62 light tank weights only 21 tons, and is equipped with a Type 62-85TC 85 mm rifled gun, and 3 machine guns. An improved Type 62-I version was produced with better FCS with laser rangefinder, and turret storage racks for added protection. Other versions based on the Type 62 include the Type 79 recovery vehicle (prototype only) and Type 82 earth-mover. The PLA deployed the Type 62 light tank to Vietnam during the 1979 Sino-Vietnam conflict. They found that the thin armor of the Type 62 tank could be penetrated easily by hand-held anti-tank weapons, such as the 40 mm RPG. The Type 62 tank suffered severe losses during the conflict, which convinced the PLA to develop new second-generation MBTs. The Type 62 tank received a major upgrade in 2000, with new welded turret, vertically stabilized 105 mm rifled gun, fire-control system, night vision device, smoke grenade launchers, and explosive reactive armor (ERA) package. Type 69 / 79 Improved Type 59 MBT built by 617 Factory (Inner Mongolia First Machine Group Co. Ltd). Only saw limited service in the PLA, but was an export success in the 1980s with more than 2,000 sold worldwide. See Type 69/79 for more info. Type 73 This ARV is a Type 59 with its turret removed. The vehicle is armed with a single 12.7 mm machine gun. This ARV is not believed to have a winch and is limited to towing operations. Foreign variants Great Britain *'Type 59' with 105-mm L7 gun. Offered as an upgrade package, no service with British forces."Gary's Combat Vehicle Reference Guide" *'Type 59 Marksman' - Type 59 fitted with a twin 35 mm air defense turret. Offered as a conversion to operators of the Type 59. Iran *'Type T-72Z' North Korea *'Kok'san' - 170 mm artillery piece, based on the Type 59 chassis. Pakistan *'Al-Zarrar' - Heavy Industries Taxila of Pakistan has introduced the Al-Zarar Main Battle Tank. The Al-Zarrar series was designed to improve and rebuild the Pakistani army's Type 59 tanks by way of more modern armament, fire control, defensive equipment, etc. Improvements include: ** 125 mm smoothbore gun, firing APFSDS, HEAT-FS and HE-FS. Semi-automatic loading and image Stabilized fire control. ** 730 hp Engine for improved mobility. ** Improved suspension. ** Improved defense with explosive reactive armour and anti-mine cover underneath. Type 59 tanks played an important role during the Indo-Pakistani War of 1971. (See Battle of Longewala) Operators * - 721+ delivered by China and used by Albanian government alongside 75 Russian T54 & 300+ T55 tanks. Today most are retired and some in storage. * - 100 * - 36 Type 59 tanks were ordered in 1980 from the PRC and delivered between 1980 and 1981 (aid). 240 T-54s, T-55s, Type 59s and Type 62s were in service in early 2001Армии стран мира : Вооруженные силы иностранных государств на 2001 год : Б and 180 in early 2003.Армии стран мира : Б 80 Type 59 and Type 69 tanks were in service in 2004 and 2006.Military balance 2004-2005Military balance 2006-2007 264 (including 30 Soviet-made T-54A MBTs received as gift from Egypt, they were later modified to incorporate Type 59 parts with Chinese help). According to inventory as of 2010, the army currently has 264 T 59 and T 59II''s'' and 30 T-54 which is however been converted to heavy APC / IFV . * - 150 T-55s, Type 59s, and PT-76s were in service in early 2001Армии стран мира : Вооруженные силы иностранных государств на 2001 год : К and 170 in early 2003.Армии стран мира : К 50 Type 59 tanks were in service in 2004 and 2006. 200 * - 6,000 Type 59s were in service in 1985, 1990, 1995 and 2000, 5,000 in 2003 and 2005 and around 5,000 in 2010. 5,500 - 6,000Estimates vary depending on source. Jane's gives 5,500. * - 20 * - 15 * - 300 Type 59 tanks were ordered in 1981 from the PRC and delivered between 1982 and 1984. 200 T-54s, T-55s and Type 59s have been upgraded to Safir-74 (also known as T-72Z although it shouldn't be confused with Iraqi modernization of the same name) standard (20 could possibly be Sudanese vehicles modernized for Sudan).SIPRI Arms Transfers Database 220 Type 59 tanks were in service in 2000.Iranian Ground Forces Equipment 540 T-54s, T-55s and Type 59s were in service in 2004, 2005, 2006 and 2008. * - 80+ * - Type 59D/D1 - 160+ * - Between 50 and 175 ordered in 1972 from the PRC and delivered in 1973. 250 ZSU-57-2 turrets ordered in 1967 from the Soviet Union and delivered between 1968 and 1977 were fitted to Type 59 hulls. 500 T-55s were ordered in 1973 from the Soviet Union and delivered between 1975 and 1979 (The supplier may have been PRC in which case the vehicles wouldn't be T-55s but Type 59s). There 175 Type 59s in service in 1985 and 1990 and 500 in 2000.[http://www.globalsecurity.org/military/world/dprk/kpa-equipment.htm Global Security.org North Korea] There were 3,500 T-34s, T-54s, T-55s, T-62s and Type 59s in early 2001, around 3,500 in early 2003 and 2004 and more than 3,500 in 2006. * - 80 Type 59 tanks ordered in 1964 from the PRC and delivered between 1965 and 1966. 210 Type 59 tanks ordered in 1968 from the PRC and delivered between 1970 and 1972. 159 Type 59 tanks ordered in 1973 from the PRC and delivered in 1974. 852 Type 59 tanks ordered in 1975 from the PRC and delivered between 1978 and 1988. Between 80 and 400 modernized to Al-Zarar standard. Around 1,300 Type 59s were in service in 1990, 1,200 in 1995 and 2000, 1,100 in 2002, 1,000 Type 59s and 80 Al-Zarars in 2005, 600 Type 59s and 300 Al-Zarars in 2008, 400 Type 59''s'' and 400 Al-Zarars in 2010.Pakistan Army Equipment 1,200 * - 10 * - 30 * - 350 * - 20 * - 30 Former Operators * - 1,500 Type 59 and Type 69 tanks were in service with Iraqi Regular Army in 1990. All destroyed or scrapped. See also *Type 69/79 *Type 80/85/88 *Type 90/96 *MBT 2000 *Type 98/99 *T-55 References * * External links *Type 59 Main Battle Tank - Bangladesh Military Forces *Type 59 Main Battle Tank - GlobalSecurity.org *Type 59 Main Battle Tank - Chinese Defence Today *Type 59 Main Battle Tank - FAS *Type 59 Main Battle Tank - CDI Category:Main battle tanks of the post–Cold War period Category:Main battle tanks of the Cold War Category:China–Soviet Union relations Category:Main battle tanks of China Category:Main battle tanks of Iran Category:Main battle tanks of North Korea Category:Military equipment of the Vietnam War be-x-old:Тып 59 bg:Тип 59 (китайски танк) de:Type 59 es:Tipo 59 eo:Tipo 59 fa:تایپ ۵۹ fr:Type 59 ko:59식 전차 hy:Տիպ 59 hr:Tip 59 it:Type 59 (carro armato) lv:Tips 59 nl:Type 59 ja:59式戦車 no:Type 59 pl:Typ 59 pt:Type 59 ru:Тип 59 sv:Type-59 th:ไทป์ 59 tr:Type 59 zh:59式坦克